The Evolution of Sakura
by Twin Eclipse
Summary: While thinking about recording a new album, Sakura's life turns slightly haywire when Sasuke cheats on her with Ino, and gets her pregnant. All the while, she finds solace in Sai, her best friend's twin brother. Lunar returns. Expect this to be rewritten
1. Mistakes made

The evolution of Sakura

A/N- Welcome to my new fic 'The evolution of Sakura'. My feelings for Sakura are changing a lot. I really don't hate her anymore, more like a distain, or annoyance. I'm kinda warming up to her It's a little weird that I'm starting to like but yeah. This is a Sakura centric. Deal with it. This might come out weird cuz I'm listening to Naruto music, Linkin park AND Ciara in the same cd. I still do not like Sasuke/Sakura. I never will. But this is a Sai/Sakura/Sasuke. And I LOVE Sai It needs explain so here we go.

In this Konoha is an advanced place, New York city like. In this story everyone has a sort of real world counterpart, to help you guys understand better. Sooooo

Haruno Sakura Ciara

Hyuuga Hinata Some up and coming fashion designer

Uotani Tohru (my character) Beyonce (don't bother asking)

Yamanka Ino Whoever you want

Uzumaki Naruto Justin Timberlake (because I can't resist)

Uchiha Sasuke Usher (pumps fist HELL YEAH)

Sai Model, choreographer (soooo hot) In this one he's my character's brother

Okay, that's out of the way. Here we go. By the way, I originally made this for Tohru, but Sakura needs some love before I post 'Because I hate you'. So it's alittle OOC. But this is crackish so it doesn't matter.

DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own Naruto. I do own, however Tohru (not the name) She's mine. SO is the village hidden in the Twilight aka "Twilight city" Do not use with my permission!

"Sasuke…. Are you sure we should do this?" Ino whispered softly into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke opened the door to his apartment and pulled her in.

"Nobody is gonna know." He said huskily removing Ino's shirt. "So everything is gonna be fine." Ino felt him tugging on her pants.

"But what if-" Sasuke pressed his lips forcefully on Ino's, muffling her protests.

"What if what?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"…..Nothing"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A smiling Haruno Sakura picked up the keys to her car.

"Hey! Where are you off to?" Asked her friend Uotani Tohru.

"To pick up Sasuke!" Sakura chirped happily. "Today was the last day of shooting. I want to surprise him"

"I want to come!" Tohru said, hopping off the couch she was sitting on.

"Shouldn't you be in the studio?" Sakura asked. "You have a video to shoot next week."

The 21 year old singer stuck out her tongue playfully.

"That can wait." Tohru said calmly "Let's go!"

Sakura sighed and rolled her bright green eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked Tohru. Tohru was typing away on her sidekick.

"Texting Sai. Boy, Is he pissed! But what else is new…?"

"Sai?" Sakura thought for a moment. "Oh, your brother. What's the matter with him?"

Tohru rolled her eyes. "Urg. The little dumbass dumped some girl and now the paparazzi are after him." She pushed her raven colored hair out of her face.

"Heh, I know that feeling." Sakura yawned.

"He said he wants to come along."

"ANYONE ELSE?!"

"Naruto and Hinata want to come."

Sakura sighed again. "So where are we meeting them?"

"Hinata's place" Tohru said and picked up her purse

"Fine then. Let's go." The two girls climbed into Sakura's black Escalade .

"Where was the shoot anyway?" Tohru asked as Sakura pulled out

"In twilight city….." Sakura answered.

"Oh, that's not so far…"

"Hn…" Sakura mumbled. She was lost in her own thoughts. Being such a popular singer, Sakura's love life was a mess. Sure, She was dating Uchiha Sasuke, one of the hottest singers…well ever. When they got together last year, the paparazzi had a field day. And those camera wielding freaks were still after them. Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was anything but easy, with the media breathing down their necks, tours, shoots…. They were always apart. Things were on a bumpy road. In the last few months, Sasuke had cheated on Sakura twice. Sakura both times forgave him. She was very weary of him nowadays, but she loved him still. Tohru turned on the XM radio, waking Sakura from her trance. Sakura's '1, 2 step; blared through the speakers, the bass rattling the steering wheel.

"When are you gonna drop another album?" Tohru asked

"I don't know yet. I mean, I have some ideas, but I'm just working now." Sakura replied

"Well, what do you want it to be like?"

" Different….from my last one. Everything is changing, so I want to change. I want it to be… an evolution.. A evolution of dance…. Fashion…. A evolution of me."

Tohru smirked. "Nice words. Let's see you try it!"

" Got it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later, Sakura and Tohru arrived at Hinata's lavish mansion. "Hinata!?" Tohru yelled looking around.

"In the den!" came the reply

"Where's Sai?" Tohru asked Hinata, when they got to the den.

"He's in the gym with Naruto" Hinata said.

Tohru turned to Sakura. "Why don't you go get him? You haven't really met him yet anyway!"

"Okay." Sakura said. She started to walk toward what she knew to be the gym. She soon heard the sounds of a ball hitting the floor and the squeak of sneakers. As she opened the door, she heard a 'swooch' then,

"HA! What now dickless?!"

"Yeah yeah, you just keep talking!"

Sakura looked at the owner of the gloating voice. He was a tall boy wearing nothing but a pair of black Nike shorts and Jordan sneakers. In away, he looked like Tohru with his short black hair and onyx black eyes. Sakura smirked a the toned body that she had seem in magazines and billboards everywhere. Stranger still, he look a lot like Sasuke in person. Naruto looked her way.

"Hey Sakura!" He yelled. Sai whipped around.

"Hey Naruto." She said waving. Sai raised an eyebrow and walked toward her.

"Whoa, Your hair is like cotton candy pink!" He said. "Your eyes are nice to."

"Uh thanks!" Sakura grinned

Sai folded his arms. "Other than that, you're nothing special." He said easily.

Sakura twitched "You have NO manners!" She growled.

"And you have NO boobs." Sai countered. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"They're c-cup thank you!"

"Thanks nice ugly."

"WHAT?!"

"Did I stutter?" Sai asked smugly. Sakura was about to start fuming, but she bit her tongue.

"Sai, you're always calling Naruto dickless, How about you?"

WHACK 

"FUCK!!"

"Nope. Looks like they're there."

"Hey Sakura!" Tohru said walking in. "Did you meet Sa-"

She looked at the scene and smirked.

"Yeah, I met him. He's a asshole!" Sakura spat.

"And you're a bitch!" Sai moaned from his position on the floor. Tohru looked over at Naruto. He just shrugged.

(A/n- I'm childish. Leave me alone)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two are twins?!" Sakura asked. Hinata, Naruto, Tohru, Sai and herself had finally gotten on the highway to twilight. Tohru nodded.

"And you managed to keep that from the media? Amazing…"

"Oh, isn't it?" Tohru looked over at her twin.

"Stop sulking Sai." Sai glared at her. His face showed no emotion, it was blank. But Tohru seemed to understand perfectly. "Fine, be anti-social. Ice emo prince."

"Go to hell, will you?" He growled.

"I'll see you there." Tohru smirked.

Sai turned and looked straight ahead. He was sitting between the two girls. Sakura glanced at him from the corner of her eye. His eye showed no emotion, neither did his stoic features. He just looked pissed.

"What in 666 hells are you staring at?" He demanded. (A/n-Harsh. A nun would kill him)

Sakura scowled. "To tell the truth, I really can't tell." She said "Checkmate, bitch boy."

"Tch" He glared at her. She ignored it, but couldn't help but get lost in his dark orbs. They flickered with lost emotion. Unthinking, she reached out and softly ran her hand against his soft pale cheek . Strangly enough, he said nothing. He just closed his eyes. Sakura leaned a little closer to him. Suddenly, the car screeched to a stop. Naruto, who was driving, leaned out the window.

"LEARN TO DRIVE YOU EFFING DIPSHIT!!!" He yelled at the car in front. Sai's eyes flew open and he moved away from Sakura.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto!" He barked. Sakura turned and looked out the window.

'_Sai… he's like a mystery… only Tohru understands him… But…. What's under that stoic exterior?'_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ Knock Knock _

"Uhh…?" Sasuke moaned and sat up. He shook his head and looked to his side. Ino was still fast asleep.

click creak 

"Sasuke?" Sakura yelled. Her voice ran through out Sasuke's big city apartment. "Where are you? Still asleep?"

"Fuck….." Sasuke muttered. "Uh, Yeah baby!" He yelled "Just let me get some pants on!"

"Okay! Hurry up!"

"Ino! Wake up!" Sasuke growled, shaking her.

"Huh? What? What is it. What's wrong?" She asked groggily. She sat up.

"Hide. Now. Sakura is here."

"Whoppie." Ino fell back on the bed.

"You know what? Who cares. Just don't let her see. Lock the door when you leave and don't lose your key, okay?" Saskue said pulling on some Timberland © boots

"Whatever…" Said Ino, annoyed.

Sasuke ran out to where Sakura and company were waiting. Sakura glomped Sasuke.

"I missed you. How ya doing?" She asked.

'I'm..fine" He said softly.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said grinning "Any visitors lately?"

"N-no! Why do you ask?" Naruto held up two bottles of beer. Sasuke gulped.

"Relax, I'm kidding!" Naruto picked up a full bottle and chugged the contents. Sakura stared

"Don't worry, I'm driving." Hinata giggled.

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "I know I can trust you Sasuke."

"Yeah…."

A/N- Well then, here the first chapter. I love writing this. There will be a ton of hip hop, R&B in this. Yes, I will update 'Simple and clean' gimme a break. And as for "Because I hate you" Solar is helping me with that. So yeah, review. Based on that, then I'll update. Or not. Peace. Lunar


	2. Figure yourself out

A/N- The only reason I'm even updating is because I have a few alerts on this. It's so weird, but it's fluffy. Some fluff makes me twitch, others such as Naru/Hina make me smile. In the original version of this story, My character grabs Sasuke by his neck and almost punches him! Why you ask? Well, Sakura wants to do it.. But you'll just have to read to see why. And thank you for the review I got, and my deviant watchers. Yeah. Sasuke is kinda OOC isn't he? Sorry about that. By the way, Sakura has long hair right now. Why? Once again, read and see. If we're lucky, I should be about to post 3 chapters this week, but I'm making some changes in Simple and clean, revising it and correcting mistakes. So here we go! DISCLAMER- You know what? Sai is mine as far as I'm concerned, so there. Lol, I kid, all these nuts belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I just own Tohru, my OC. Gotta love her.

The days went by. Nothing changed between Sakura and Sasuke; chased by the media and just relaxing in each others' arms. Sakura had no idea of Sasuke's lapse. And it torn him up inside. He betrayed the woman that loves him (A/N yet again) Sakura didn't realize it, but Sasuke was going insane.

"Ugh…." Sakura lifted her head and yawned. She stretched a little and looked around her room. Sasuke was right next to her sound asleep. She kissed him softly. zzzzzzzzz…. She heard the sound of something buzzing. Sasuke's sidekick was vibrating. Curious, she picked it up.

.:.U have a txt!.:. The screen said. Sakura opened the message. It read- 'Hey, Sasuke baby! I miss you! When are you gonna call me? I wanna go out again! Or stay in, if you want… Call me, okay?'

'What the hell?!' Sakura thought. She almost dropped the phone as Sasuke began to stir. She quickly put down his phone and picked up her own.

"Ah… Good morning Sakura." Sasuke said softly, forcing a smile. Sakura grinned.

"Who called?" He asked

"Er… Tohru called. I'm gonna meet her and Hinata later."

"Oh…"

"Sasuke? Have you seen Ino lately?" Sakura looked at Sasuke closely.

"No, not in awhile." He answered straight faced.

'Maybe Ino is forcing herself on him or something….' Sakura frowned, then sighed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel all sweaty and sticky." She got up picked up a towel, and strolled in to the bathroom.

(A/N hint hint nudge nudge wink wink!)

Sasuke flopped back on to the pillows. Her not know was driving him crazy. All that lying.

'But… she seems irked about something.' He thought

"Sasuke?"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!" He yelled.

Sakura looked at him strangely. "I just wanted to know where the shampoo was."

"Oh… under the sink," Sakura smiled. He smiled back. Once Sakura disappeared in to the bathroom….

"FUCK!"

"So? What did he say when you told him what you saw?" Hinata asked. The three girls were driving back after a day on the beach.

"Eh.. I didn't tell him…" Sakura mumbled slurping on her drink..

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" Tohru and Hinata demanded.

"She could have been talking about anything!" Sakura protested.

"You're deluded! You need to bust this open and find out what's going on!"

"I suppose you're right…" They pulled in to Sakura's drive way, and walked inside, where Sasuke was waiting.

"Sakura….We need to talk.." Sasuke said. Sakura took a deep breath and sat down on the couch nearby.

"Yes we do." Sasuke sat across from her.

"We need to talk alone." He growled.

"No. Whatever you need say, you can say it in front of my friends." Sasuke gulped.

"Sakura… Do you love me? Unconditionally? Just say you'll never leave me, now matter what."

"What are you trying to say Sasuke?"

"I need to tell you something… Every time I was in twilight, I was with my ex-girlfriend. Every time you called I told you 'baby, I'm working'. I was out doing my dirt, didn't think about you getting hurt. I was hand in hand at the Beverly cinema, like man not giving a damn who saw me. So gone, so wrong. Acting like I didn't have you sitting at home. Thinking about me, being the good girl that you are you probably believed you had a good man. I would never do the things I'm about to tell you I've done, brace yourself, it ain't good. But it'd be even worse if you heard this from somebody else."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. Her head was down, her long pink locks were hiding her face. Sakura could feel her throat on fire and she was shaking slightly. She refused to say a word, so Sasuke went on.

"If I could turn back the hands of time, I would. Instead of it being all bad, baby it would be all good. I don't wanna lose you, but this isn't gonna make you wanna stay. You probably just wanna run away. I'm mad enough to punch me in the face. I've been living like an idiot, and I deserve every bit of it, I know. But today is the day that I stop all the lying and the playing and the bullshit, girl. I'm sorry. Baby, I'm sorry. But I can no longer run around with this stress on my chest, I confess." Sasuke looked back up at Sakura. Her hands were curled up in to tight fists.

"I should fuck you up for doing this!" Tohru yelled. Sasuke stood up and got right in her face.

"Don't you dare get in the middle of this." He yelled back.

"BITCH SIT YOUR ASS DOWN." Tohru yelled back. Sasuke sank back down.

"Now," Said Tohru, cracking her knuckles. "Can somebody give me a reason why I shouldn't beat his ghetto ass down 8 feet?!"

"That's 6 feet, Tohru-chan." Hinata put in.

"No it's 8 feet. Once I bury his ass, I stomp him down 8 more feet!" Sasuke gulped.

"Tohru… don't bother." Sakura said softly. Tohru snorted.

"Well, aren't you lucky?" She spat.

Sakura finally looked you at Sasuke. "Sasuke…Why?

Sasuke looked down. "I…I don't know…"

"Fool me once, shame on you. It was a lapse. Fool me twice, shame on me, I should have stopped with you then. This is the third time, Sasuke. THE THRID FUCKING TIME!! Now what? Am I just gonna forgive you? Hell no."

"I know… I'm sorry."

"I love you… too much to even think about cheating on you.

But after this… I just.. Don't know anymore."

"But next time I promise.."

"Promise?" Sakura cut him off. "Next time? Listen Sasuke, I believe in promises, but I can believe you. All you ever do is sedate me with empty words. Show me Sasuke. Prove it to me. Prove to me that I can trust you. And while you're working on that," Sakura pointed to the door. "Get out of my house. Leave until you figure yourself out. Then, we'll see."

A/N I had to force myself to write today. I'm so stuck on simple and clean is pathetic. I think I might pull a Inuyasha movie one and then do the sequel which I think I thought out better and is not as… well.. ANGSTY. Heh. ANyway, the song in there was "Confesstions part 1" By Usher! Hellz Yeahz! I'll update this to the Sai/Sakura fluffy stuff. I should be up to chapter… 4 by the end of the weekend. Okay.. Peace! Lunar


	3. That's right

A/N Yeah I'm back. I was going through a time of angst. Well, I still am, but I'm on vacation so I thought to update. While I was angsting I got some work done on this story and thought of some new ones. Lots of Sai/Sakura. There's one I really want to write, it's sai/sakura, supreme angst, and I love it. I'll post that soon enough. I should hopefully be able to update this twice this week if I'm lucky…. Or not grounded. Oh yeah, I also wrote a slash fic, about Linkin park. Which is so wrong. Like I care, I love the story and the band. Then we have "Because I hate you", which is LONG over due. CAUSE SOLAR IS LAZY AS HELL!!!!! (glares) That better be posted at the end of the month. Also… To a reviewer I got….yeah. Really, if you're gonna say something stupid, something I already know, at least have the balls to leave a email. And don't leave me useless reviews, got it? Good. I'm sorry again, one of my friends took my notebook with this story in it, so I'll have to wing it from memory. Hopefully I'll get it back and be able to change this. I might change the rating to Teen until….well….We'll get there when we get there. In advance, I'm sorry Ino lovers, but she's so easy to whore out. You'll see. Okay, enough ranting and catching up. Last time, Sasuke confessed to Sakura what he's been up to. She'll probably forgive him though. That's if something worse doesn't go wrong. But What could go wrong now? Heh. A LOT. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

6 weeks later

" Ooooh, ah. The way you look at me I'm feeling you. Just can't help it…."

"Sakura!!!"

Sakura whipped around and flicked off the recording she was listening to.

"SAI!!!!" She yelled. "You can't just barge in the studio when it says 'RECORDING' MORON."

Sai shrugged and leaned against the door to the studio. "Tohru's waiting downstairs." He looked around. "So where's that useless boyfriend of yours?" Sakura scowled.

"His doctor, Tsunade called him for an appointment at the hospital." Sakura grabbed her coat.

"Heh, he probably gave you some disease. I can't believe you let him slide again for the whole cheating thing. Especially with Ino. Ew."

"I only said he has to prove I can trust him. It's his choice, I gave him a time limit. Which he's doing pretty well on. Not a thing has gone wrong." The two walked outside, where Tohru was waiting.

"Nothing except the fact he probably gave you mono or something." Sai laughed.

"You know I really hate you…."

"I know."

Sasuke paced anxiously back and forth in the Konoha hospital waiting room. Usually Sasuke was happy to see Tsunade, she had been caring for him since the day she delivered him. She's been his doctor for all 21 years of his life. That's how he and Sakura really met after. They had the same doctor. 'Tsunade called… she sounded worried…. I wonder what could be wrong….'

"Uchiha Sasuke?" A nurse named Shizune called. As Sasuke followed her to the room where Tsunade was waiting for him, his mind raced with troubling ideas with what could be wrong. The hallway seemed to go on forever. Every sound grated on Sasuke nerves.

'I'm gonna die if I don't find out what's going on soon!'

Finally they reached the room and Sasuke rushed inside. Ino and Tsunade were waiting for him.

"Ino?" He said confused. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke looked at Tsunade's frowning face.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

"I'm the one making the demands around here smart ass." Tsunade snapped "So I'd sit down for this one, bud."

Sasuke sat down, his heart racing with worry.

"Well… Sasuke I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I know how you hate that. Ino's pregnant. It's yours. She keeping it. You're screwed."

_THUMP!_

"I can't believe I went shopping with you two…ALL DAY" Sai moaned.

Sakura smiled at him. "Oh come on now! We went for you too! Don't you just love the outfit we got you?"

Sai glared at her. Tohru only smiled knowingly at the two arguing. She looked at her watch.

"Huh, it's only 11:45." She said.

"Well, now what?" Sai asked.

"I really don't feeling like going home. And there---" Sakura's sidekick rang.

"Oh it's Sasuke." She said about to pick it up. Sai closed it.

"Sai! That was Sasuke!"

"Big whoop. Quit acting like his lap bitch will you? I mean come on, he pulls your string and off you go. Have some self confidence woman! And your hair!"

Sakura twitched. "What about it?!"

Sai saw the death glare. 'Not a good time to say…' He thought. "All I'm saying, is don't you think it's time to worry about yourself for once? Sasuke can take care of himself."

Sakura considered it. "Hey Sai, can you dance?"

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"What do you think Tohru?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"About what?"

"_Every time he calls, I come. But tonight it's all about me. And what I need. Tonight I'm doin' me. And I'm gonna have fun."_

"That's right."

_I was driving, cruising on the highway... It was a Friday, midnight, when he called me...  
I was thinking "HELL NO!" I already know what he wants: SURPRISE - SURPRISE  
So I changed plans and made some arrangements I won't be chasing, someone that's replacing,  
That's when I called my girls up.. We about to hit the club up... _

Tonight's the night let's go..

Flashback

"There's no way! Ino's lying! That can't be my kid!" Sasuke yelled after waking up. (a/n-pansy ass passed out!)

"Oh, but it is, Sasuke. I haven't slept with anyone one else." Ino said.

Sasuke scratched his head in frustration.

"What are you so peeved about?" Tsunade asked. "You did this to yourself. Being selfish and completely forgetting about the woman who loves you. Sasuke, since your mother is a complete ditz I thought I could raise you. Either you haven't been listening or you're a moron. I thought you weren't so selfish."

"But I still love her. We were gonna get married…have some kids….build a family…"

"That's a shitload, Mr. Uchiha." Tsunade snapped. "You obviously DON'T love Sakura-san or else you wouldn't have slept with Ino, thus this problem. So Sasuke, what are you gonna do now? You've got a kid on the way in 6 months, and your so called 'girlfriend' doesn't even know yet."

"I'll have to tell her. And Ino?" Sasuke said

"What?"

"You know perfectly well that you can't take care of a kid by yourself. Joint custody as soon as it's born and I will be keeping it."

Ino shrugged. "As long as I get to see him, doesn't matter one way or another."

"But first things first. I need to tell Sakura……" Sasuke looked down.

"You know it's over right?" Shizune said.

"Maybe…not…"

End flashback

"ARG!!! DAMMIT SAKURA!!! PICK UP YOUR PHONE ONCE IN A GODDAMN WHILE!!!"

Sasuke yelled to no one in particular. He fell to his couch. "Where could she be?!"

"Holy shit! This place is packed!" Naruto said covering his ears. After some phone calls, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Naruto, Sakura, Tohru and Sai were all at Konoha's biggest and most popular club.

"HELL YEAH! Hello pretty boys! Mama's in the house!" TenTen, Temari, and Hinata cheered heading straight for the dance floor. Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto followed their missing link girlfriends. Tohru just smirked and looked to the left. " Ooooh. Tall dark and handsome at 9 o clock….damn, I'd get that…" She said, wandering off. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You want a drink or something?" Sai asked.

"Sure." The two walked to the bar.

"Two Bloody Mary's" Sai asked the bartender.

"Oh you like them too?" Sakura said.

"Hell yeah."

"Heh, I thought it was just me."

--ring ring--

"Huh." Sakura said looking at her phone's caller id. "It's Sasuke.."

Sai scowled. "Oh is it now?"

_He kept sending e-mails, Asking for details. "When are you leaving?" "When will you get here?"  
Kept calling my cell phone, I sent him straight to voice mail  
...leave a message  
I usually call back. This time I won't fall back. I know what there will be, You just wanna see me  
'Cause he wanna  
Tap, to tap, tap, tap, tap that booty But he's not gonna get that booty! If he think that it's like that uh, He can think that's nothing  
_

"There's no way in hell you're picking that up." Sai said, grabbing the phone. "Come on now, we came here to have some fun, get sauced and party. So I'll keep this until the morning, 'kay?"

Sakura smiled. "Well….. As long as you give it back…. I guess it's okay." She said.

"Alright! Let go!"

"Time to get this party started!!" Sakura ran over to where the Dj was sitting.

"Switch that song!" Sakura cheered! The DJ nodded and Sakura jumped to the dance floor.

_Got my hands up on my back, back Take it to the flow, flow. We gonna ride on out, that's right, take it down low, that's right, what's up? I'm hot tonight What's up? We in the spot tonight What's up? That's right, that's right, that's right, Like this uh this, like that, that, that, Drop the beat and bring it back, back, back!! Wassup? Wassup? That's right, that's right You like it? I like it! You love it? I love it! You want it? You want it? Wassup? Wassup?  
_

"Haha!" Sakura laughed. "It's not so bad hanging with you, Sai!"

"Welp, your mood improves with better company. That and I'm ten times hotter than Sasuke." Sai said.

"And just as full of it." Sakura giggled.

_You can miss me all you want  
But I'm not coming over  
Tonight I'm doing me  
I'll call you in the morning  
Hanging with my girls  
Until the break of dawn  
You can't tell me no  
'Cause I can do what I want  
Tonight I'm having fun  
Tonight I'm going out  
Let's right I bout to party  
All night long  
I'm turning off my phone  
So we can get it on  
O-ooh, o-ooh, o-ooh  
_

A/N- And that's that! The song was Ciara's That's right. OMG it wasn't Linkin park! HOLY SHIT!!! Even thought that's what I'm listening to. It was kinda random to put that song in there, but it is the Evoultio of Sakura...so... But, i'm not useing "like a boy". It would take to long to tie it in. I'm pretty happy now, I got their live in texas so I can drool over Mike and Chaz when ever like. What do you guys think? Should I post my Mike/Chaz fic? BTW, Isn't mpreg funny shit? I could so write that. But it's be a little weird…. I thought it was funny cuz I saw CHAZ MIKE MPREG. I'm like WTF?!?!? Then I got a idea. I had to slam my head in to the door of my room to stop myself from writing it. I think I just might, though. I mean, Mike is Japanese/Russian. That is hot as hell. Heh heh, Chaz all big and pmsing. That would be amusing. I'm so tempted to do that. I really wanna do that. And this one scene I thought of, that has to do with handcuffs, whipped cream, chocolate, wasabi, cherries and other things of…interest. Ha. Guess who's tempted to be a perv? Oh well. See ya in the next chapter- "My love"

Lunar


	4. My love

A/N- I'm trying to update fast… but you have learned how supremely lazy Solar and I are. Cut me so slack! Anyway, Sasuke still hasn't told Sasuke about his kid, and Sai and Sakura are getting kinda friendly aren't they? That is until Sai says something to piss Sakura off. But what else is new? ( pokes sai's tummy) So cute. About that LP slash I was talking about…. I might post that after all. A lot of people I know like it. Yes me and my LP slash. I have a slight fondness for it. By slight I mean complete and by fondness I mean obsession. Back to fan fictions. I'll be posting like 3 new one's this month and a lot of one shots. That's if I type them is the thing. So yeah, this Chapter, "My love."

"Ugh…. Too many… drinks…. And multi-colored blonde bimbos…in mini skirts…. damned whores." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. Groggily she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and saw bodies sprawled across a carpeted rug.

"What the hell?" She said.

"What the hell indeed….." Said a voice. Sakura looked over and saw Sai smirking at her. "Really, what in the hell were you going on about?"

"Uh…nothing. Just…yeah…. Sai? Where are we?" She asked, yawning.

"Hangover city. Population: 10. We're at Tohru's. We all kinda just came here and passed out."

"Oh… Well. I'm going home. I need a shower." Sakura said standing up and stretching out.

"I'll drive you." Sai said.

"…? Okay, thanks."

She tiptoed over to where Tohru was laying. "Me and Sai are leaving now, okay? I'll see you later."

"Yeah yeah, you go get stuffed……"

"Hey Sai?" Sakura asked as they neared her house.

"Huh?"

"You wanna come in a for a sec?"

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do." They pulled in to the drive way and Sakura dragged him inside.

"What are you dragging me around for?" Sai asked as she pulled him to her room.

"I need you to help me pick an outfit. I need a guy's point of view. Naruto and Neji are useless drunk, so you'll have to do."

"Nice one pinky."

" I've been calling that girl all goddamn night!" Sasuke screamed in to his phone. He was talking to Tsunade. "She won't pick up and I have no idea where she is!"

"Will you calm down? She probably just went out or something." Tsunade said.

"But she always tells me when she goes off somewhere."

"That's creepy. Maybe you should just go over to her house to talk to her. It's better to speak with her up front about something like this."

Sasuke sighed "I guess you're right…"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH WOMAN KIND!!!! YOU AND TOHRU TAKE AN HOUR TO CHANGE CLOTHES!!!!!" Sai ranted.

"Jeez! I'm coming!" Sakura ran out of her closet wearing a black jumpsuit, with pink on the inside. "Well?" She asked spinning around.

"Honestly?" Sai asked.

"Yes." Sakura braced herself.

"Actually it looks very good on you. The black shows off you green eyes in a nice way, as it does with your hair. While you do look good in bright colors, I think you could pull off black in a good way."

Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. "Thanks…" Was all she could say.

"Sakura, why do you keep your hair long?" Sai asked suddenly.

"Well…. Sasuke said he likes it long." She said toying with her long pick locks. "So I just kept it long. But it is a little hard to keep control of. Why?"

"Well…. It looks kinda childish on you is all. You'd look a lot better if it was short."

"You think so?" Sakura said, going to change in to some house clothes.

"I know so." Sakura quickly came back out. "So you wanna stay and hang out or something?"

"Sure."

Sasuke pulled in to Sakura's driveway, wondering how he was gonna tell Sakura what was going on.

'This…. Well…. Here we go…..' Sasuke walk to the house and let himself in.

"Sakura!" He called. No response. "Sakura? You home?" Suddenly, he heard giggling.

'Was that Sakura?' He thought running toward the den. In the den, He saw Sai relaxing on the couch, a PS3 controller in hand.

"And what the hell are _you_ doing here?!" Sasuke demanded.

" I invited him over." Sakura said, coming out of the kitchen attached to the den. She was holding a bag of tortilla chips and a jar of salsa. She set them down on the table. "What's it to you? I just wanted someone to spend time with. Besides, you should be more worried about yourself. You look a little weird today. Did something happen with Tsunade?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Uh yeah …. Funny story about that."

"I'm in a funny mood. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"I told you…… sars….." Sai mumbled in a singsong voice. Sakura threw a pillow at him.

"So Sasuke, what did Tsunade say?" Sakura asked again.

"Well… There's another Uchiha one the way." Sasuke started.

"Itachi is gonna have a kid? Since when?"

"No…. It's mine."

"Yours?!" Sakura said, her voice tinged with anger and surprise.

"Yeah!" Sasuke started sputtering a mile a minute after that. "But Ino doesn't even want it! The baby is mine and we can raise it, he can be your baby and we'll never have to think about this again!"

"Sasuke…SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "So you're trying to tell me you've been sneaking around,_ again,_ And you knocked up your ex? Now you have a baby on the way and you expect me to just be like "Okay, that's cool"? What have you been SMOKING?!"

Sasuke shuddered.

"Out of my house Sasuke. Out now. I'll have your stuff at your door either later today or in the morning. But right now, you need to leave."

Sasuke was stunned. "Come on now Sakura! It doesn't have to be like this! We can still be together! Or did you stop caring about us?"

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "After the first time, I started to pull away from you, unsure of what to do. You didn't seem to care. That's what kills me Sasuke, It really hurts. Truth be told, I stopped caring about us when we became three."

Sasuke followed Sakura to the door. "Sakura….. Please… It doesn't have to be like this. I'm sorry….Just please…." Sasuke said almost in a whisper.

"I ride like a solider, put nothing else before you. Anything you ask, I'll be right there to do it. But if I react, you tell me to relax. Don't need to take it back, cuz boy you put me through it."

"Sakura….."

"This circular motion is all we do. I'm so sick of going back and forth with you. You should have been happy to have me, said you wanted to have some kids, build a family. Now I, wish it wasn't true, it's killing me to do, what I gotta do, the problem here is you. Ain't nobody new, not even my crew, could take the place of you, the problem here is you."

Sasuke sighed. "I know."

"Cuz if you only knew. How I felt for you, you woulda held on tighter, fought a little harder, been a little smarter, and now you're gonna miss my love. And one day soon, you'll see. You'll reach out for me. Boy, you had a keeper didn't know how to treat her, shoulda felt a little deeper, and now you're gonna miss my love."

"Sakura, can you at least let me get some of my stuff from our room?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean _my_ room? Go ahead."

_Kick it with your friends, go out with other chicks, be all up in the mix, you got the right to do that. You wanna be a pimp? Be treated like a prince? Go 'head and flip the switch, cuz now you got your crown back. This circular motion is all we do. I'm so sick of going back and forth with you. You should have been happy to have me, said you wanted to have some kids, build a family. Now I, wish it wasn't true. It's killing me to do, what I gotta do. The problem here is you. Ain't nobody new, not even my crew, could take the place of you, the problem here is you….._

Sakura watched as Sasuke put some of his belongings in a box. He stopped and picked up the now full box.

"Done?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and followed her back downstairs.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said slowly. "I'm really truly sorry about what I did. I'm sorry Sakura. I really am."

"I'm sorry too Sasuke. I'm sorry I couldn't be the woman that could treat you right. At least that's what you made me think." Sakura opened the door, and Sasuke stepped outside.

"Goodbye Sasuke….." Sakura closed the door and slumped against it, rubbing her eyes.

_My hugs, and my kisses. You know you're gonna miss it. And while you're trippin' on the love we coulda had, I'm moving on, I got to, ain't no looking back. Cuz if you only knew. How I felt for you, you woulda held on tighter, fought a little harder, been a little smarter, and now you're gonna miss my love. And one day soon, you'll see. You'll reach out for me. Boy, you had a keeper didn't know how to treat her, shoulda felt a little deeper, and now you're gonna miss my love."_

"Sakura?" Sai asked walking into the room. "Are you okay?" He asked. He started to regret it a little as Sakura looked up at him, with death in her eyes. She shook her head and walked toward him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sai asked again. Sakura merely ran up to him, and fell sobbing in to his shirt. Sai stared at her wide eyed for a moment. He was a little unsure of what to do, but just reacted the best way he knew how; by holding the sobbing girl in his arms, and wiping away her bitter tears.

_See boy you had a keeper…but you didn't know how to treat her…_

A/N- Glad that's over with. Sasuke is now out of the picture! For now anyway. I might need him again. The song was "My love" by Ciara. It's such a good song.

Come on now Sai! You should know what to do, you've gone out with some many girls….. But wait…. What do you mean you've never fallen in love? What's up with that? _I never ran away from you, I walked away slowly. And it kills me that you didn't care enough to stop me….why Sasuke?_ Next time- It's just a long dream. See ya! Lunar.


	5. Just a long dream

A/N- OMG I'M UPDATING!!!! I've been a little busy with other things. I.e., writing slash, LP slash…. I got a request for an mpreg slash, which I actually want to do. Mpreg is weird and wrong but it cracks me up. Maybe I'm just weird as well. I also got some ideas while eating ice cream….. Turning people into living sundaes is a lovely idea. One of the stories is called "Chester's sweet tooth" the other is called "Bennoda sundae" I need a title for the mpreg though. Ideas anyone? Hahaha slash is good. So as for my other story, "Simple and Clean" That is on hiatus. Big time. I have major writer's block on that, even though the sequel is done. Now that I think about it, it would have been a better Sai/Sakura. Even though Naruto/Hinata is one of my favorite couples. Anyhow, back to the story, Sakura fast asleep on Sai's lap. Lucky girl.

Hours later, Sai and Sakura were back in the den. Sakura was fast asleep, curled up in Sai's lap, sniffling every so often. Sai was flipping through the channels, though there was nothing on, as usual. He stopped to gaze at Sakura sleeping.

'When she's asleep she's not half as evil…..or ugly….' Sai thought running his hands through Sakura's hair. Now, Sai was known for his flirtatious antics, and his constant girlfriend switching. Even though he'd gone out with girl after girl after girl, it would always end up the same way: Sai would break up with her, and not feel a damn thing. It's not that he didn't want to stay, it's just that Sai never felt any emotional attachments. That is to say, Sai never really fell in love.

A while later, Sakura sat up and yawned.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked.

"A few hours. You know you snore right?" Sai said.

" I do not." Sakura snapped.

"Are you feeling any better? You cried for an hour before actually falling asleep you know."

Sakura nodded and laid back down on his legs.

"I'll be fine." She said yawning again. "It's for the best anyway. I need to think about me for once."

"Now you listen to me….." Sai smiled faintly and yawned. "Jeez…. When other people yawn, I yawn too. It's only 10:30.…But I'm so sleepy…." Sakura rolled off him and stood up.

"You can stay here if you like." She offered. Sai just nodded and stretched out on the couch.

"Okay… I'll just bring down some clothes for you."

"You don't need to."

"Oh, but I will. I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Why are you telling me?"

"I felt like it."

A short time later, Sakura was relaxing in the tub, surrounded by candles, in a strawberry scented bubble filled bath. She stretched out her legs and rested back.

'I think…. It's best I get over this…It's for the best. I need to stop thinking about it. And think about me. But what to do first?'

Sakura leaned over and picked up the notebook that was resting next to the tub.

'It's best to get this off my chest…and move on….' She took a deep breath and started writing. Not thinking, just writing about it. To let her feelings be known. To let it all out.

_I loved you once before, And I thought you cared for me. I hoped and dreamed, but it's the end for thee. I never ran away from you, I walked away slowly. And it kills me that you didn't care enough to stop me. Can't take this feeling any longer, it's driving me insane. You took out my heart, now all I have left is this bloodstain. Goodbye, Sasuke, can't say I didn't try. You left me alone in the silence, in the dark where I cry………_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz+ Sakura reached over again and picked up her phone.

"What the hell are you doing? You've been up there for like an hour!" It was Sai.

"I'm taking a bath. You know, with water. You might wanna try it sometime." Sakura snapped back.

"Ooohh… Ouch. I think I might cry. Anyway…. About the clothes…"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be done in an hour or so…"

"AN HOUR?!"

"Kidding. Gimme a minute. I'll be right down." Sighing she stood up and put on her robe and walked out of the bathroom to her room.

_I never ran away from you, I walked away slowly. And it kills me that you didn't care enough to stop me. But now……… Someone is there to stop me, to consol me, to hold me. Pulling me out of the darkness, where I no longer cry._

A/n- Ku ku ku. Short enough chapter? Oh yeah, it was. Sorry about that. I'm still kinda in writer's blockishness. The poem here was written by a deviant artist I met a while back. So if you like the poem, give her props for it, 'ight? In other words… I DIDN'T WRITE IT. Fullmetalangel. so go check it out! I changed it a little at the end, after "but now" I changed it. It looks okay I guess……. I don't know, but am I the only one that likes guys with tattoos? I think they're hot as hell. (goes off on a chazy chaz rant) I really love them. LP FOREVER!!! WOOT WOOT!! Anywhoo, reviews are nice. I'll update and I'm sorry for all the short chapters. Really, I am! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!!!

Next time- +snip snip snip+ You know what? You look better with short hair.

God, guys are gross. Get your hands outta your pants Sai!

See ya! Lunar.


	6. Pink Locks

A/n- Hello to readers, both new and old. Hopefully, through this chapter, you will see that my writing has changed drastically, and I hope that's not a problem or anything. Well, I can't say it's drastically changed, since this is really impromptu and I didn't get it beta'd or anything. In any case, I do kinda want to finish this fic. But it needs so heavy editing that I"m not sure I'm willing to do. And I don't know the new rules here. 8|

I'm lying, I don't really want to finish it. I'm putting off writing my Backstreet Boys fic, because I'm one lazy twat. But yes. Here's a new chapter that I pulled out of my ass this evening. Review it please, I'm interested to see if I can still write Naruto fan fiction.

~!!~

Sakura looked around her room tiredly, her bright emerald eyes scanning discerningly. Her lips curved upwards in a small smile as she found what she was looking for: a pair of scissors. She quickly padded back into her bathroom, and stopped to look intently at her reflection in the mirror.

Thoughts of Sasuke flooded into her mind. Sasuke's hands weaving through her hair has he held her lovingly. His face buried in her locks as he inhaled her sweet scent deeply. It was almost too much for Sakura to remember. It hurt like hell.

There was a burn everytime she thought of that boy that she had loved. Such a burn. Sakura loved Sasuke, more than anything else in the world. But he broke her. Maybe not intentionally with his poorly thought out acts, be he still did it. His selfishness is what drove them apart.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be?" Sakura wondered aloud as she held her hair up in the light. She brought the scissors up to her hair and held it. Her hairdresser was going to flip shit.

Pink locks floated down endlessly as Sakura started cutting chunks of hair out. She wanted it gone. The long silky strands of hair that Sasuke loved so much. She wanted it gone, and she damn well wanted it gone now. She tried as much as she could to keep the ends even, but she just figured that she had a hair dresser for a reason.

As the chunks of hair fell of her head like dead weight, Sakura found herself humming pleasantly to herself. A smile was growing on her face, a true smile at her reflection. With one last shake, Sakura eyed herself again

"Not bad, Haruno." she said, truly pleased with her handiwork. She gave her hair another shake, and walked back into her room.

~!~

"-I. Sai! Come on, aren't you hungry?"

Sai forced himself to open his eyes, intent on bashing someone's face in. He was tired dammit, and still nursing a seemingly never ending hangover. The first thing that he saw was Sakura's amused face towering over him. He blinked.

"You cut your hair." Sai said, sitting up and turning to crack his back. He stared at the grinning girl before him, and broke out into a smile himself. It was contagious.

"Uh huh." Sakura said, her smile widening. "It feels great. Like, my head doesn't feel as heavy, and I just look… Older. I like that feeling. But probably not for long, since my hair dresser is going to eat me for chopping my hair to pieces."

Sai chuckled. "Well, I like it. She'll have to deal with me if she's got a problem with it."

Sakura snorted. "My hero. Saving me from my jackass boyfriend and getting me to look better and feel better than I have in years!"

"You're twenty one. "

"Yeah, I've had a pretty tiring three years being with Sasuke. So, you better let me smile."

"Of course. So what in the hell did you wake me up for anyways?"

"Just wanted you to stay up with me and write. I'm really in a song writing mood, and I'd like to have some insight."

"And you're asking me?" Sai asked, his eyebrows raised to his hairline.

Sakura stared at him. "Yes. Maybe just for… you know, emotional support. Come on cranky arse, it'll be good for you.."

Sai sighed deeply and pretended to look annoyed by Sakura's simple request. He nodded anyway, and followed the young woman to her in house studio.

~!*!~

Sakura looked up from laying down the vocals to the simply guitar chords Sai had made up. "How did that sound?"

Sai looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Pretty good, actually. The vocals are kinda lacking though-"

Sakura opened her mouth to snap at Sai, but he held his hand up.

"I just mean you should edit out the double track you used. A single layer would sound more real, you know? Like, this seems to be like a soul giving song, so it should be natural and stuff. Not too much to it. Simple."

Sakura blinked. "That-That sounds like a really good idea. I like it."

Sai shrugged. "I do what I can." he said modestly.

Sakura nodded her head excitedly. "No really, you're right one with your advice! You wanna work with me on this album?"

Sai's eyebrow perked for the second time that night. "Uhm… I don't know…"

"Come on, you could to it unofficially if you would like."

Sai shrugged. "We'll see, Sakura. I just wanted to help a bit."

Sakura grinned. That grin just wouldn't leave Sakura's face, and Sai just wanted to smile along with her. He picked the guitar and strummed a chord.

"Just freestyle a bit, okay?"

a/n- short, I know, but I'm not used to this anymore. I'm a recovering Narutard, over 16 months tardless. :D Reviews would be nice, maybe it would get me to write some mroe of this. I personally think it sucks, but it was written in 45 mintues and is beta less. Writing Naruto again is fucked up, and I'm fairly sure that I don't even remember my OC anymore, much less the Naruto Characters themselves. How sad is that? XD


End file.
